All for one
by love109
Summary: This story is a lot of different story's. So really just a lot of one shot's enjoy....
1. a boy in a sea of girls

Summary: Sakura can't wait for her husband to get home. When he does he gets the shock of his life at dinner the very same night he came back.

Neji walked home to his family after a long mission. He hadn't wanted to go as his wife was only a month and a half away from having their 4th child. As he came closer to his home he could see all three of his girls playing in the garden. He could hear them laughing while they ran after each other.

Neji could also see his wife standing at the door. She looked beautiful to him even with her enlarged stomak. He let a rear smile come to his face on seeing his family.

Sakura watched as her girls played. She sighed a sad sigh. She couldn't wait for Neji to get home. If he didn't come home soon she would be having this baby on her own. Suddenly a movement caught her eyes. She looked and saw someone walking up the path. Her heart stopped upon seeing it was Neji.

"Girl's" They looked her way. "Daddy's home" They turned and saw him. Their little legs couldn't move fast enough as they ran his way. Their oldest daughter (5) Carnal was the first to get to him. He caught her and swung her around. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting her down. She was the spitting image of her father but with green eye's.

The twins (3) Tellie and Angle looked like Sakura but their pink hair was darker and their green eye's were also darker. They hugged Neji's leg's laughing. He gave them both a hug and they made their way to the house. When they reached the gate, Neji ran past them and folded Sakura into his arms. "I've missed you" He whispered into her hair as they held each other.

"I've missed you too Neji" She pulled away but stayed in his arm's. She gave him a smile and kissed him. It was a short kiss as the girl's were there. "Are you hungry?" He nodded and followed her in. The girl's not too far behind.

There was bread waiting on the table and what seemed to be a stew (sp?) cooking on the stove. Sakura got to work setting it out why they sat down. When she had done that she also sat down. But she kept fidgeting. She'd been having pains in her sides since last night, but now they were getting to her.

She gasped as warm liquid went down her legs and pooled at her feet. The girl's carried on eating but Neji turned and saw that she was breathing deeply. "Sakura are you OK?"

She shook her head. "I...I think...it's...time" His eye's bulged and suddenly he was on his feet helping her up. He took her to their room. Sakura wanted a home birth this time. So when he'd put her down, he ran to the phone and rang the hospital. About 10 minute's after 2 women doctors came and began to help Sakura, as they had done before.

It took longer this time. Neji stayed with the girl's. The doctor's didn't want him in there. 7 hours later it had become quiet and Neji didn't dear move. A smiling woman came out and told him, he could go in now. He rushed in and saw Sakura smiling a warm smile. She had a bundle in her arms and it was suckling on her.

"Neji. It's a boy." He smiled and came over. He looked down at his son. He had his father's eyes and hair, but everything else about him was Sakura. "Hashina" He looked at Sakura and smiled. He nearly laughed when he began to think how he was going to put up with all the girl's while he was on missions. A LILLTE BOY IN A SEA OF GIRL'S


	2. first time, first kiss, first love

**First Time, First kiss, First Love**

Summary: Sakura was the only girl in Akatsuki. What would happen when

the new member came and he was her old love and first time?

Sakura turned over in her bed. Not wanting to get up yet she pulled the cover's more over her head. Today was the day that a new member was joining and she was to show him around. She was the only girl member in Akatsuki and she did know why. The leader throught that women were weak. But she wasn't. He had let her stay with them after her mother and father died on a mission. She'd trained under some of the most feared ninja's know to this day. She knew how to control puppet's, mold clay into something deadly, sword fighting, control the earth, water, rock and sand. There was a lot more she could do and that was why he had let her stay. No village knew about being in the group and that was the way it was to stay for now.

Sakura groaned when a knock came to her door. It was her partner, Ankasi. He was her wake up call when they went on mission but they weren't going on one so she didn't know why he was waking her so early. Getting out of her bed she didn't bother to cover up. She was in a night dress but it bearly covered her up. Sakura opened the door and gleared at him. He gave her a sheepish grin before moving aside so she could see who was behind him. All the member's were there and only two turned away when they saw what she was wearing. Deidara and Sasori had been her friends for as long as she could remember but the other's, Hidan and Kankuzu didn't really like her as she had bested them at their own game. Right at the back she saw three other member's and sighed. Tobi, Zetsu and Kisama were only ever with her when the leader wanted them and now she knew that this was a big thing.

"Give me a minute." Ankasi nodded as she closed the door. And as she said she only needed about 5 minutes to get dressed and brush her teeth. Caming out in slacks and a white top she followed them out into the training yard. The leader wasn't going to be there so they had to meet the new member first, then Sakura would go and tell him what he was like. Sakura was the only one that saw the leader about anything and if one of the members had failed she to take them to him. She didn't know why he only liked her but he did. Sometime's he would laugh with her and sometimes he would tell her to get on with it and then leave.

Sakura sat down crossed leged waiting for him to come through the gate's. She didn't have to wait long. As she turned back from watching Tobi had a fight with Deidara he walked though the gate's. She whiseled and everyone turned. As he walked over to them she could see he was a looker. He was better looking then all the male member's of the team. Sakura bowed to him and told him all their names. "And what's your name?" He looked at her then looked away.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." She gasped. She had heard that name a lot from their leader but never thought that one would join them. She composed herself and nodded.

"You partner will be Kisama as he dosen't have one. I'll show you around and to your room." He nodded and followed her into the house why the other's spoke what they thought of him. Sakura showed him were everything was then took him to his room. "You'll be staying here for now until you get a mission. Kisama dosen't stay here but there is me and my partner, Deidara and Sasori that stay here full time, unless on a mission."

"If that's all leave." Itachi closed the door in her face. Sakura was angery. And when that happened you better not get in her way. Making her way out side she saw her partner alone with veryone else sitting doing nothing. She called him over and just said fight and he was trying to get out of it.

"Come on Sakura-san don't make me fight you. You know I won't be much of a fight with you. Why don't you fight Tobi." When his name was said he looked there way and shook his head. He had, had way to may fight's with her and knew not to. She would probley kill him. The only way to stop her was to let her sleep and she didn't realy sleep. She went to bed late and got up when she wanted, most of the time she was up but reading up on the person for her next mission. Everyone one got up and a couple of hand signs later gone in puff's of smoke. Sakura groaned angerly and hit the wall by the gate. Rock went every were but she didn't care.

Later that night Sakura still hadn't come back. They weren't really worried but when it was past 10 they started to a bit. Then at 11 she walked through the door looking very hapy with her self.

"How are you Sakura-san?" Deidara asked. Hidan, Kankuzu, Tobi and Zetsu had long since gone but Kisama was staying for a while.

"Fine thank you Deidara-san. I went to the village." He nodded not really knowing what to say. "I'll be going to bed now."He nodded again. He was the only one up. They had drawn sticks to see who would wait up for her and he was alway's the unlucky one.

Sakura sighed and closed her door. She hadn't really gone to the village. She'd gone to see the leader and tell him about Itachi. She was then put to work to get rid of her stress. Only because she was pissing him off grumbling about what a jerk Itachi was. She was to take him to see leader in 3 week's time. She was shocked at this but then learned that all member's saw him first off but not again unless it was needed.

Sakura got rid of her clothes and got into the shower. Her eye's were closed and head tilted back. She knew that if she let this get to her then he alway's will. Shaking herself from throught's of killing him she got out the shower and dryed off before get her PJs on and falling asleep in her bed.

Itachi was settling in but Sakura and him got on each other's bad side's. Sakura was to take him to their leader today. If he was anything like he was over the past 3 week's she didn't want to spend 5 hours with him on the trip.

She picked up her draw-string back and made her way into the kitchen. She made something to eat and put bottle's of water in her bag. Itachi came in and sat down. He didn't realy eat with them but watched. It was like he was dead inside. If Sakura ghessed she'd have to say he was like an empty shell that was washed up on the beach and no body wanted.

He was cute yes but she could see herself with him. She was not the kind to just go with any one. Look what happened last time. She was 15. She had been going to the Village hidden in mist and met with a boy she liked. They's been getting on with each other and went on date's. She was going to meet him and he endered it saying she was pushing him to fast. That was a day after they had slept with each other. Now here she was again trying to get over it. That had turned her cold and no one knew why. What they didn't know was that she had lost her baby soon after for not eating. The leader was the only one that knew about it he was not going to tell anyone.

Sighing she nodded for him to follow. Sakura said good-bye to Tobi who was outside training again. Sakura was in front as he didn't know the way and she wasn't going to tell him either. If he got lost she would feel better then having him near her. He made her feel like crying and craling into a corner to cry.

They had been moving at a fast peace and Sakura wanted to get it over with but he suddenly stopped. She turned to him and got a questionble look on her face. "What?"

"We'll stop here. You need to rest."

"And why may I ask do _I_ need to stop?"

"Because I need to carlm down." She frowned and shook her head before sitting at the base of a tree trunk. He sat down at the tree in front of her and closed his eye's. Sakura watched him then turned to get something to eat. She heard his stomack growl and he frowned with his eye's closed. Sakura got up and held out a sandwitch for him. She looked away but turned back when he didn't take it. He was still there but was looking at her with a blank face.

"Look do you want it or not?" He took it and she sat back down to eat her's. She finished and chucked a bottle of water at him. She thought he wouldn't catch it and shocked when he did. He gave a smirk before drinking from it. Sakura blushed and looked down and tryed to make it look like she was trying to find somthing in her bag.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see he had moved and stood facing her. She gave a yelp when he pulled her to her feet and crushed her to his chest. He hand's were now on his chest and his around her waist. They looked into each other's eye's and Sakura couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheek's.

"You're more beautiful then the first time I had you." She frowned then began to struggle to get away from him. This was the one that broke her heart. But wasn't he ment to be from the Leaf countrie? (sp?) Sakura couldn't get out of his grip and soon gave up. She looked down and sighed. He wasn't letting her go.

"What do you want?" She sounded so weak and she hated herself for it. Looking back up her eye's became wide when his lip's touched her's.

"I want you back." He mummbled to her from were his lip's were. (her lips) "I was not sure we could be together when you found out what I was. I thought you were from the village and I didn't want to hurt you when I lefted."

"I ghess we both did thing's we regret." She had to tell him. If she didn't there was no way she would be able to be with him.

And she told hi . He was shocked at first then angry and wouldn't talk all the way to the leader. When they made their way back he wouldn't talk either but when night fell it found Sakura opening her door to him. "Yes?" They sat down on her bed.

"Look I've thought about it and now I know that it wasn't your fault that you lost the baby. It just happened. Maybe we could start again?"

Sakura was having a fight in her head. One part was telling her to throw his ass out the open window, she had been sat in since she got back. The other part was her heart and it was telling her to at least try. She still loved him deep down. He was her first love. It felt so right when she was in his arm's awhile back. She turned to him and smiled.

Before he could say anything she'd pulled him to her and kissed her. It felt like her heart was about to burst from how much love he put back into the kiss. They pulled away when air was needed.

She had her arm's around his neck and was saddling his lap. His hand's were at her waist and they were looking at each other with love in their eye's.

"Yes..." She said and he pulled her back into another kiss.

THE END.

THAT'S ANOTHER ONE SHOT. WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW OK? I REALLY LIKE HEARING FROM MY FAN'S.


	3. Sakura finds the one

Sakura was running her own magazine. She was 20 soon to be 21 well next week really. She'd not had a boyfriend in 2 year's not ready for a big relationship just yet. She'd been hurt in the past and she didn't feel like getting hurt again. She had flings here and there but nothing life changing. When she had split up with Sasuke thing's had been a bit bumpy as they'd been friend's all their life's but Sakura now had a friend in him to talk to. And speak of the devil he was here to pick her up for lunch. She smiled at him and saved her work before closing her laptop down.

They went to a cafe not to far from the city centre. Sakura laughed at him when he told her about what his fan-girls had done to him today. They'd taken their underwear off and thrown them at him. "How's life treating you Sakura? I know these got to be a Mr right in your life now."

"Nope, no one. I'm free single and loving every minute of it. And before you ask I don't want you to find me anyone to go to this family party of your either." They laughed. Every time his family had a party and she didn't have a date he would try to set her up with his friends from work. She would go with them but didn't feel anything and would leave them to wonder off why they got to know the other single girl's there. One person she didn't like seeing at those party's was his brother Itachi. They'd been at each other since she had had a go at him for always calling Sasuke. He was a singer and she didn't really like them that much. But that is because she doesn't listen to them and that's because she hate's him.

"Fine but you don't know what you're missing out on."

"A married man looking for a bit of fun, no really I don't know what I'm missing out on." She grinned at him drank her tea. He never set her up with a man that was single and they most of the time just went with her because they thought she was an easy lay.

They ate lunch then he walked her back to her office. He then went back to his job in an office 3 blocks away. His family didn't really like the idea of this but it was his chose at the end of the day. She walked into her office to find group of male's she knew very well. And she didn't really want them here. She walked over to them and Itachi smirked why she glared at him. "What is it that you want?"

"Well you see Sakura were here for an interview with you for some reason and well I want you to hurry up."

"Sorry but I don't think so. I have a full day as it is. But Ino can sort you out bye." She walked to her office and closed the door on them. Itachi had seen she looked more out of it lately but wouldn't say anything. He'd been surprised when she'd gone at him about calling his own brother and had envied Sasuke for bagging a catch like her. He watched as this Ino person walked into her office and heard them talking. She was on about how she couldn't take their interview. He knew Sakura hated him but never had he thought she'd turn down an interview from one of the top band's this side of the world. Ino came out and called them over to her own office and told them she'd do the interview.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTY NIGHT

Sakura walked up to their front door and walked in. The party was already in full swing. She saw Sasuke with Itachi. Sakura waved at him and went to get a drink from the bar. She was about to do what she always dose and go out onto the patio when some one pulled her out of the room and covered her mouth. She tried to brake away but who ever it was, was strong and wasn't about to let her go. After she bit his hand she was let go only to be hit from behind and slung over his shoulder. She couldn't see his face as he had a hood up. She kept hitting him on his back but it didn't do much to help her.

He took them into a room and throws her on the bed. She bounced in the middle before settling on the bed. He came over and his hood fell down. Sakura gasped it was Tony. He was the one she had broken up with over 2 year's ago for beating her up. He smirked at her and came towards her.

"There's no where to go Sakura and I'm not letting you go this time...well alive anyway." He laughed at her trying to get away from him but hit the head board.

DOWN STAIRS

"Look Itachi just tell her will you. I mean she's not going to be single forever and from what I've learned she's on the verge of wanting a steady relationship and you want to have that with her don't try and lie to me. I'm your brother for god sakes." Sasuke looked up at Itachi who was thinking about this. He sighed and looked down at Sasuke. Gave a little smirk before turning to try and find Sakura in the thong of people. He couldn't find her so went to look on the patio. Itachi was sure he saw her come in; she waved to him and Sasuke. He got to the doors of the patio but didn't see her out there.

Sighing he looked down and frowned. There on the floor was a broken glass and a purse. He picked it up and opened it. Looking in he saw that there was a phone, lip gloss, a bit of money and ID. He got it out and saw that it was Sakura's picture on the ID. He looked up the stairs at the side just in time to see Sakura's hair go around the corner over someone shoulder. He was going to leave her thinking she'd found some one until he heard a little scream from were she had just gone. But it wasn't a scream of pleaser but on of pain. He ran up and saw a door slam shut.

Itachi turned the door knob quietly but it was locked. He groaned and got ready to run at the door.

IN THE BED ROOM

Sakura was trying to get away from him as he came closer. She looked to the door hoping and praying someone came. He had pined her at the head board and was holding her down why he kissed her neck. Sakura gave off a scream but he slapped her. "Shut it. We wouldn't want the pretty little face to get all bloody now would we?"

Sakura was cut short of a reply by his lips smashing against hers. She was crying now and thrashing about. Suddenly the door slammed open and Itachi came through. Sakura looked at him and saw that he was not in the best of moods. Sakura pushed Tony away and ran over to Itachi. He pulled her behind him. She berried her head in the back of his shirt and her hand's held on tight to him. "Itachi..." She felt him move away before she could say any more. She watched as he went to Tony and punched him right in the face. Tony stumbled back and Sakura gasped when he pasted out. Itachi turned to her and she ran to him. He put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

She was mumbling a thank you to him. He looked down at her pink head and knew that he had to tell her. He was in love with her and was not going to let her get away. If she said no he'd make her see that they were so right for each other. He picked her up in his arms. She gave a cry but held onto him. Itachi walked out the room and down the hall into his room. He set her down on his bed and sat next to her. They sat like that for what seemed like hours not talking but giving each other side ward's looks.

Itachi was just about to say something when she opened her mouth and spoke. What she said shocked him. "Itachi... I want to thank you. I know that you don't really like me and that but I just want to let you know that well...god this is hard. I think I've started to have feelings for you." Bending her head down waiting for him to laugh. When he didn't she looked at him and saw that he was smiling. That was the first time she had seen him smile. He leaned over to her and let their lip's touch. He was going to pull away but she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They pulled away when air was needed. Itachi looked down her.

"Sakura...I love you." She smiled a true smile and they kissed again.

"I love you too." They kissed again and in their heart's they knew that they'd found someone they could spend the rest of their life's with.

2 YEARS LATER

Sakura sat at her desk looking through all the papers and all the interview's Ino had done. One being with her husband's band. They had been married 6 months and she was 2 months pregnant. He had to go on a tour that would last 4 months. He was only going to be gone 3 more months. But she didn't mind as long as he was there when the baby was born. She picked out the best interviews and told Ino to get them put in the next issue of the magazine.

When that was all done she made her way home for a hot bubble bath.

3 MONTHS LATER

Itachi was just coming home from his tour. He had missed Sakura something rotten. Not wanting to be away from her any longer he turned his car to ward's her work. He got there to find Sakura just coming out of the building. He looked at her and saw that she was in her element carrying their baby. He didn't mind that she'd put on a bit of weight but that was normal when having a baby. She seemed to be looking for someone. She smiled when she saw Ino bring her a dog or more to the point a puppy. Sakura picked it up and held it. The puppy licked her face. Itachi got out the car and made his way over to them. Sakura saw him and her smile widened. She gave Ino the puppy and walked as fast as she could over to him. They held each other in each other's arms and kissed.

"I've missed you Itachi." He kissed her again and agreed with her.

They said goodbye to Ino but not before Itachi found out that they had a new family member. The puppy. He asked her why and she said that Ino had gotten him for her when she was not in good moods. And that he reminded her of him a bit. Itachi frowned and looked at the dog. He was sat in the back seat just staring out the window. He chuckled and shook his head, starting the car up.

3 MORE MONTHS LATER

"ARRRRRRRRRR...I'm going to kill you Itachi if you ever think...your going to touch me again!!!!" Sakura screamed as another contraction hit her. This one seemed to be much harder then the one's she'd already had.

(I'll skip this bit ok)

Sakura held her little boy why he slept. He was his father all over. She looked over to Itachi who was holding their other son, then into the crib at the side of the bed to look at her daughter. It was a surprise to them both when 3 babies come out. She didn't look that big but they said one didn't grow out ward's but up wards. They said it would be ok and nothing was wrong with not looking like having 3 babies was ok as they'd seen it many time's.

"Itachi what are we going to name them?" He looked over to her and smiled. He only ever smiled with her.

"I ghess we could name them what ever I mean we never really thought about 3 name's just one for a girl and one for a boy."

"Well then we only have to think of one more and I say you pick."

"Ok...How about Sukinch?"

"I like it. So there's Sukinch you're holding, Houchie I'm holding and little Kitanya over in the crib." They looked at their growing family then at each other. Itachi had found who he was looking for but never thought that it would be the most beautiful woman in the world.

Sakura had also found the man of her dreams. After so long of searching all she really had to do was open her eye's to see what was in front of her the whole time.

THE END...

R e a d a n d R e v i e w p le a s e

LOVE

love109

XXXX


	4. Her Chance At Happyness

**HER CHANCE AT HAPPYNESS**

**Sakura AND KAKASHI.**

**Naruto took note of the people who was eyeing the person behind him. Curious, he turned, only to see Sasuke walking towards him with a glare. "Yo, teme, what's-" he was answered by a punch in the face as Kiba and the rest of the boys quickly headed towards the scene. Naruto sat up and held onto his bleeding nose. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but didn't punching him again. "Do you have any idea what happened to Sakura last night?" he asked, his voice too calm for the group's liking. Naruto knew that tone, it's the same one he heard two years ago, when Sasuke was said to be engaged to the banshee.**

"**Naruto…" he said. "Sakura was attacked by some guy, and she got raped because of you."**

**His blue eyes widened. He forgot. He was supposed to meet with Sakura. He stood up and faced his best friend. "Where is she?" Sasuke didn't answer but walked pass him, walked pass the guys. He stopped halfway when he heard Hinata call him. He vaguely recalled seeing Naruto enter the same restaurant, where he left Hinata, with a little girl. He figured he probably helped that kid first before seeing Sakura, so he understood that. But when Sakura called and said Naruto wasn't there yet, and when Hinata just called him now, he put two and two together.**

**A smirk made its way on his lips as he closed his eyes. One of his hands was holding onto the strap of his backpack, the other in his pocket as he laughed lightly, before it rose a bit, making him look like he's gone insane. "I get it." He turned to Naruto, his eyes narrowed but his lips smirking. "You saw Hinata, and then you forgot about Sakura." He shook his head at Naruto. "So that was your plan on making it up to her? By ditching her?!" Hinata turned to Naruto who remained speechless then turned to her second brother. Sasuke no longer had the smirk on his face but was now frowning and glaring at his best friend.**

"**Stop it will you? Just stop hurting her."**

"**I didn't mean it!" Naruto countered, their friends just stood there, confused at what they were talking about. "I already told you, I didn't know what came over me!" Some ****students stopped walking and talking, surprised to see the two best friends at each other's throats. "Hey, what's going on?" Ino asked a student since she couldn't see. Ten-Ten was with her. "Hey, isn't that Hinata with them?" Ten-Ten pointed. "So that's where Sasuke is." She said, about to run to him when she heard Sasuke yell at Naruto, causing her to freeze.**

"**You idiot! She almost got killed!"**

"**I'm sorry okay?! I told you, I didn't mean it! I had no idea what came over me!"**

"**No duh! You were too preoccupied with trying to impress Hinata's father just so that you can get closer to her!"**

"**I was not! I just can't refuse him since he asked me to join them!"**

"**What do you mean you can't refuse him?! You could've fucking said that you're sorry but you have to meet someone!" he yelled back, not really able to hold himself any longer. "What the hell is your damn problem?! We could talk this out without yelling and fighting!" Naruto countered. "Stop changing the damn subject and tell me why you didn't just politely refuse?!"**

**That caught him off-guard. He really forgot about Sakura when he saw Hinata, love was like that right? It makes you forget everything. And he couldn't admit that he couldn't refuse because it was a good chance to get on Hiashi's good side. Especially since the man didn't really think highly of him.**

"**Sasuke, you should understand how her father is, you know-"**

"**And would you mind telling me what you'll do if I didn't fine Sakura in time?!"**

"**Damn it." Naruto cursed, Sasuke just had to be good at debating. "Look, you were able to save her, I'm sorry okay? Would it calm you down if I tell you to beat me up to a-"**

**"What's going on here?!" Tsunade asked as she came towards them. They turned to her and stared at her for a minute before answering.**

**"We were just talking about why Naruto left Sakura standing in the park last night." Sasuke answered.**

**"It was you she was meeting?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto. He nodded looking down. "Your on D-rank missions until I say so. Also Sakura doesn't want to see any of you and until she tells me other wise, any of you court near her will also be on D-rank missions do I make myself clear?"**

**"Yes Tsunade-san!" Everyone asked. She nodded before heading towards the hospital. She was going to walk Sakura home. She knew that she wasn't going to like the fact that she was putting Kakashi in there with her, but it was needed to make sure no one came near her.**

**____________________________________________________**

**On the way back to her home she couldn't look up from the ground as everyone looked at her. She heard gasps from nearly everyone that court a glim's of her face. She had made sure that all her clothes covered her body. She hated that she had to walk with crunchers. Sakura felt someone standing in front of her and flinched back when she saw that hand reach for her.**

**"Kakashi thank you for meeting us here." Tsunade said. Kakashi gave a little bow before looking back at Sakura and wondering why she pulled back. "I know that this is going to be a bit much to ask but you will be looking after Sakura until the man who did this can be found."**

**"Guy who did what?" Kakashi asked. He saw Sakura look up and was shocked, not that he showed it. "Are you OK Sakura?" She gave a little nod but stopped and winced. "Of course I'll look after Sakura."**

**"Right. Also no one is to come near her but you and me. Unless of course there is a need to get some food." Kakashi nodded and watched as Sakura tried to open her front door. Tsunade said good bye and walked away. He went up the steps and took the key from her and unlocked the door.**

**"Thanks." She said in a small voice. They walked in and she made her way to the living room. She looked at a picture of team 7 and tears came to her eyes.**

**"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi asked from behind her. He could see she didn't look to good either way and wanted to know what was going on. No one had come to find him last night when this had happened.**

**"It's his fault. He asked if I'd meet him in the park and then didn't show. I called Sasuke and then a guy come up behind me. I didn't know what to do I was in shock I guess but then he...he started to... to take off my...." She burst into tears and Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Shhh...its OK now your safe. I'll look after you I promise." His head was now on top of her as her head was on his chest.**

**____________________________________________________**

**Sakura had been trying to get to sleep for an hour now but couldn't seem to get what happened to her out of her head. Getting up she headed for the kitchen for a warm glass of milk.**

**"Sakura what are you doing up still? Its gone midnight." Kakashi said as he sat up from the sofa. He only had his bottoms on and mask. His hair was more messed up more then it normal way.**

**"Sorry did I wake you?" He shook his head. "I...I can't sleep. It just keeps going around in my head." She looked down at the floor. He stood up and made his way over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder before pulling her into his arms. He walked them over to the sofa and sat them down. **

**"I could help if you like." She looked up at him in wonder.**

**"Really? How?"**

**"With my Sharingan. I can use it to put you to sleep if you like." She nodded slowly as she still felt some pain even after taking the pain killers. He helped her into her room and told her to lay down and look into his eyes. He had pulled his head band up and set his Sharingan spinning.**

**She was taken back and gasped. He held her hand in his and watched as her eyes closed. Kakashi was shocked when he saw something in her mind that he wasn't even looking for. It was a memory of them together before Sasuke went away. He was shocked when he also felt love for him in it. He pulled back when he was sure that she was fast asleep. He didn't let go of her hand and sat down next to her on the bed.**

**He watched her with a frown on his face. He didn't know that she felt that way about him. Sure he had started to have feelings for her but never, never did he think she would somehow feel the same for him. Smiling down at her he tightened his hold on her hand before letting go and going back to the sofa so he could get some sleep.**

**____________________________________________________**

**Sakura woke to feel great and lighten then life. Getting up she made her way to the bathroom and had a shower before putting some clothes on and going into the kitchen. Frowning when she couldn't find anything to eat she walked into the living room and found that Kakashi was still asleep. Going over to him she shook his arm and watched as he started to come around.**

**"S..Sakura? What's up?" He asked getting up and rubbing his face.**

**"Well you see I haven't got anything in to eat and Tsunade said that I wasn't aloud to go out on my own for a while." He nodded and getting his top asked if he could have a shower first. She nodded and pointed to a door down the hall.**

**It took him about 10 minutes to come back out but what worried her was that he wasn't dressed and that he was holding something in his hands. When she looked closer she suddenly went pale. It was one of his shirts that she had taken over a year ago.**

"**Its not what you think." She tried to come up with something but her brain was running on empty. He looked ready to run so she thought it was now or never. He would most likely ask for a different mission after this. "I took that last year. On the mission to Suna. I know that I shouldn't have but it helped me sleep. And well you see I've started to have some feelings for you. I know that I shouldn't but I cant help it. I'm sorry if it makes you angry." she looked away from him and fiddled with her hands. He watched her and smiled a little at how cute she looked like that. So she wouldn't get ther wrong idea about his silence he walked up to her and with his hand pulled her face up to look him in the eye. She gasped when she saw that his mask was gone.**

"**I'm not angry Sakura I just wished you'd told me sooner. I would have told you the same thing. And if you'd give an old pervert-" She gave a wobbly smile at this. "-a chance then I'm sure we can try and see what happens OK?" She gave a nod before bringing her hand up and tracing his jaw line. This was what she had wanted for a long time and she just hoped that it lasted for a long time.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**5 Years Later**

"**You may now kiss the bride." Kakashi smirked and with a jerk of his hand lots of white doves were set free and without anyone seeing he kissed Sakura with his mask down. As soon as all the doves were gone everyone quickly looked at Kakashi as they knew that he wouldn't kiss Sakura with his mask on and groaned when they saw that he'd already put it back on and that Sakura looked more dazed then before. Kakashi gave a little chuckle before pulling Sakura into his arms and they watched as they both dissapeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and smoke.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**10 Years Later**

**Sakura held her little girl in her arms and watched Kakashi push their son on the swing set they had in their back garden. She loved that about him. Even when he'd just come back from a long mission he still played with their children when he got back no matter if he was half dead on his feet. "Jordan time for your nap.2 She called and watched as he gave a laugh and jumped from the swing and with a hug for Kakashi he ran to her and gave her a hug before saying goodnight to them and running into the house. Kakashi gave a laugh. "At least he didn't inherit your stubborn streak Kakashi. Isn't that right Rinny." She said while giving their daughter a kiss and handed her over to her father who hugged her to his chest.**

**All of this came from Kakashi giving them a chance and she was so happy that he had or they'd never have been this happy. So she was grateful that he had given her a chance and given them both this wonderful life.**

**THE END.**


	5. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	6. Say Yes!

Say Yes!!

She watched him as he lifted her daughter up and into his arms. Since she had, had Breanne 7 months ago he had been with her and helping out whenever he wasn't on a mission. It made her happy but at the same time sad. This was what Sasuke was meant to be doing but he chose Ino and even said that 'it' wasn't his child she was carrying. As she sat in her office chair and watched him hold her Sakura's heart missed a beat as he smiled at both of them.

"She's grown from the last time I saw her." He said as he began to play with her on the mat Sakura had put in her office for Breanne so she didn't have to stay in her portable cot pr pram all day.

"Yes she has. Soon she'll be crawling then I'll have to keep all my attention on her while still trying to work." She saw him frown but didn't dare look him in the eye as she was sure to see pity but also anger. Sakura knew that the anger wasn't at her but at Sasuke for making her like she was now. She let a breath out and began to ask questions she needed to know before she gave him a look over. "Right up onto the table so I can have a look."

He got up with Breanne in his arms as she just didn't want to let go. Sakura had to giggle as Breanne pulled some of his hair and saw the surprise on his face as he learned that she had also gotten stronger.

As she began to check him over Breanne decided that it would be fun to mess with both of their hair. The problem was when she went to get up and they both gasped with pain as they found that she had tired their hair together.

"You little rug rat." He said with a laugh as Breanne gurgled and gave her own laugh looking at them and clapping. He reached to where their hair was tangled together and began to slowly and softly try to break them apart. She didn't know when or how it happened but they were suddenly face to face and their lips were now touching.

Sakura moved her hands into his hair so they could deepen the kiss when he licked her bottom lip. He moaned but pulled away not wanting to get any deeper into the kissing as Breanne was still in his arms and well still in the same room. And from what he was thinking about doing that wasn't a good think. Sakura groaned in disappointment but didn't say anything as he was looking at her with not just lust but passion and was that love? She blushed but didn't look away.

"Go out with me tonight. I'm sure Hinata and Naruto would like to watch Breanne for you. Please say yes." He said with a little pled in his voice that she was sure he was trying to hide from her. Smiling she nodded before kissing his cheek. "Great. When we're finished here I'll go and ask then for you ok?" She nodded again but the smile just wouldn't fall from her face. That made him grin more before kissing her on the lips again then letting her get on with her job.

3 Year Later

She laughed as he ran around with Breanne at the park. It had been a great day. First they had gone to the Sakura festival and had picnic under her favourite place. Breanne gave a cry of joy at something he said to her and she frowned when they both looked at her then each other and Breanne nodded at him before she ran towards her. He was close behind and smiling from ear to ear. As they got to Breanne stood to the side as he got done on one knee. Sakura's eyes grew in size as he got a little box out of his pocket.

"I know that this is a bit public but Breanne wanted me to do it now." The little rug rat giggled next to them. "I love you and know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Breanne. I want to have more children with you and be there when ever you need and want me. So Sakura will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say." She said with a little smile tugging at her lips. Behind them she saw that all their friends were there with smiles on her faces apart from Sasuke and Ino who stood glaring at them. She really didn't care what they thought.

"Say yes mummy!" Breanne shouted. Everyone laughed and Sakura laughed as well before falling to her knee's in front of him and kissing him full on the lips before pulling away to answer.

"Yes, with all of my heart. I love you so much Neji." Cheering started behind them and Breanne jumped on them after he had put the ring on her finger.

"You're my daddy now right?" She asked him and Sakura nodded at this along with Neji. "Yay!"

"Breanne, why don't you tell daddy what I told you this morning." Sakura said with a grin. Neji frowned and watched as Breanne started to giggle.

"I'm going to have a little brother daddy!" Neji looked shocked before looking at Sakura. As she nodded he broke out into a grin and pulled her into another kiss with all his love. Everyone cheered louder and began to talk about what the baby would look like. "Oh yeah and a sister too daddy. Mummy said there are two." This earned Sakura another kiss and gasps from some people behind them.

"I love you so much Sakura." His whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

The End

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	7. You Are Mine

You Are Mine

Paring: Sakura And Kakashi

Rating: T

Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are married but decide to have a night to themselves and go out with their friends for the night. What happens when Kakashi walks into a bar and see's his wife dancing with another man?

___________________________________________________________

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Kakashi? What if Sakura is there with her own friends?" Kakashi shook his head before telling his friends that Sakura had told him that they would be at home having a good time instead of going to a club. "Oh well that's ok then." They all smiled before going into the bar for a good night out.

Kakashi sighed when he took the first swag of his beer. It had been a long time since he could drink as he didn't want his kids to start drinking as well. He was thankful when Sakura's parents had asked to have them over for the night to look after them. Sakura hadn't wanted to at first he'd told her that she needed time for herself and if she liked could go out with her friends to catch up. He had wanted to spend it at home with her but when he saw the light in her eyes at being able to spend time with her friends had put that to the back of his mind. After all he went on missions all the time and she had to stay at home with the children. Sure that is what she wanted to do but he just knew that she could do with a break from having to stay in all the time.

Also he had wanted to catch up with his friends and see what was going on there as well so they hah decided to spend the night with their friends and that next time it would be just for them. This would be next weekend as Naruto and Hinata had asked if the children could have a sleep over and Sakura had said it was ok. Kakashi smiled when he thought of his wife and could just see her now having a laugh with her friends sitting in their living room drinking. Shaking his head he began to think of the night ahead and partake in what his friends were talking about.

___________________________________________________________

Sakura was trying to make her friends take her home but knew she was fighting a losing battle. They had come to her house and had a couple of drinks before making her get dressed up and go out on the town. She just hoped that she would be home before Kakashi so he didn't know that she had been out. She had told him that they would be at home for the night having no idea that they would pull her out of the house for drinks in a new bar that had just opened up. Sighing she let them finally lead her into the bar and buy her a drink. She was on her 5th one since coming into the bar when a man came up to her and asked her to dance. Ino pushed her along with the man before she could say anything. Sakura shrugged and let him dance with her. The song that came on was one were she had to be grinding on him. She didn't think anything of it and was having a great time and laughing.

Ino and Ten-Ten then saw Kakashi sitting at a table with his friends and tried to tell her before he could see her. Sakura didn't know what they were trying to tell her but didn't really care as she was having to good a time with what's-his-face. Ino sighed when people came in front of Kakashi's table and hid Sakura from his line of sight. They knew it was time to move on and find a different club that didn't have Kakashi in it. They knew that if he saw her out he wouldn't care but with her so close to the man she was dancing with he would hit the roof and then Sakura would be mad at them for how ever long she felt like it. And they didn't want that as she would also be planning of a way to get back at them.

About to move and get Sakura they saw that Kakashi and his friends were leaving. Hinata came over and let them know that they were going onto another club so not to worry. It was touch and go for a minute be they knew straight away when he saw Sakura dancing. The air crackled around them and people stopped and moved out of his way as he made his way over to them.

"There had better be a damn good reason my wife is dancing with that man or so help me god heads are going to be rolling." They gulped but Ino stepped forward and told him that they had dragged Sakura out even when she had said no. Also how they had let her drink a bit to much and pushed her to dance with the man she was dancing with now. Kakashi would have ripped their heads off but knew that first he needed to get that mans hands off of Sakura and her home before she got into anything she would regret in the morning.

Glaring at them one last time he turned and marched over to the dancing couple. He was grateful when everyone moved out of his way but then again they most likely just didn't want to get hit by him if they didn't move. As he got near them he saw the man looking around for a way out of there before he got to close. Kakashi glared at him and smirked in side his head when the man pulled his arms from around Sakura. Sakura frowned and was about to ask why he had but followed his eyes and her face lit up when she saw him. He was grateful that she was happy to see him but he was still going to beat the shit out of this guy for even touching her. Before Sakura could hug him he had let his fist fly and sent the poor guy flying though the air and into the wall, leaving a hole there and tables broken from him flying over them at such a force.

Sakura gasped but when she went to see if he was ok Kakashi pulled her to him and lifted her over his shoulder before walking out of the club. She would have tried to get down if her head wasn't spinning so much so just let him have his way for now. As they got home he laid her down on their bed and come over her with a glare in his face.

"You're mine understood? I ever see you with another man like that he wont live am I clear?" Sakura nodded with wide eyes and tried not to moan when he touched her flushed skin with his. He saw the look of wanting in her eyes and smirked before leaning down to her face and pulled his mask down before letting his lips touch hers. That night he showed her just who she belonged to and for most of the morning as well.

The next day Sakura made sure to pay her friends back by letting her children wake them up with loud shouting and giving their pounding heads more pain. She even told them that she wouldn't help with getting rid of them either. It was 3 months later that she told Kakashi that they would be having another child and it was a boy. He was so happy he took her out for dinner then when they got home showed her just how happy he was to be having another child. The only one who didn't seem to like it much was their daughter. She didn't want another boy to push her around and make fun of her. Sakura knew that she would have to show her how to make boys fear her yet still want to be around her when she got older.

THE END

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

NEXT IS A SAKURA AND GAARA STORY

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
